The One that Almost Got Away
by shmowszow
Summary: The One That Almost Got Away. Based on the song "The One that Got Away" by Katy Perry. Just a little ScorRose fic.


_**"The One That Got Away"**_

I was walking around muggle London, the way I always did when I got in a fight with Al, my best friend and favorite cousin. I knew he was right; I was just too stubborn to admit it. So I went to Muggle London to blow off steam. I had always been fascinated by muggle contraptions, (I blame it on my Granddad) and had a portable radio. It was only supposed to get local stations, but me being the amazing witch I am charmed it to be able to get signal from all over the world. I put the head phones in and started flipping the dial for the stations. I stopped on an American station when I found something mildly interesting. The song reminded me of someone; someone I haven't talked to since our days at Hogwarts. Someone I really wish I hadn't let go. _Scorpius_

_**Summer after high school when we first met**_

Technically, we met in our first year at Hogwarts, so not really high school._**  
>We'd make out in your Mustang to Radio Head<strong>_

We never made out in a Mustang, but we had in plenty of empty classrooms and broom closets._**  
>And on my 18th Birthday<br>we got matching tattoos**_

At these words, I looked down at the tattoo of a green snake wrapping around my arm. I remember getting the tattoo. Scorpius and I had ditched Diagon Alley after buying our new school books and were walking in Muggle London.

"_Why do you always do things to please your parents?" he asked. "Because I love them, and I want them to be proud of me." I replied. "Well you always try to be the perfect daughter. You never do anything to make them upset at you." He said. "Well I'm dating you, aren't I?" I said, lacing my fingers in between his. He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I bet you wouldn't do anything that's risky, and permanent; like a tattoo." He said. "You wanna bet?" I challenged him. He just smirked at me. "Come on, we're getting tattoos." I said, dragging him to the tattoo parlor thing. "_We're_ getting tattoos?" he asked. "Yes, if I get one, you do too." "Only if I get to choose yours," he said. I agreed._ We ended up with matching snake tattoos, mine on my left arm, and his on his right.

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>and climb to the roof<strong>_

_**Talk about our future  
>like we had a clue<strong>_

We used to sneak out of the Slytherin common room at night and down to the kitchens. The House Elves would gladly give us food, and we would sneak up to the Astronomy Tower.

"_What's going to happen to us once we leave here?" he asked one night in our sixth year. I was lying on my back with my feet pressed against the wall. He was lying next to me in the same position. I turned to him and said, "You will be an Auror, and I will be a Healer. Easy." I answered. "No, Rosie. I mean what's going to happen to __us__?" he said, looking into my eyes. I laced my fingers with his. "We're going to stay together." I said simply. "What if you dad doesn't approve of us?" he asked. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't approve. If he truly loves me he'll want me to be happy." I said, honestly. He smiled and squeezed my hand, before turning his eyes back to the ceiling. __**  
>Never planned that one day,<br>I'd be losing you  
><strong>__"Promise me you won't run off with some French girl?" I asked. "I wouldn't dream of it." Scorpius leaned down and kissed me. "I hate that Auror training involves leaving you behind Rosie. It's not too late to say no, you know." He said softly. "I want you to go. It would make me happy." I said. "I promise to owl you every chance I get, and to come back and visit if I can." He whispered, "I love you." _

_**In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>we'd keep all our promises**_

_**It'd be us against the world  
><strong>__"I told you that Malfoy kid would break your heart, but you didn't listen." My father said sternly. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I couldn't answer. "I've tried to warn you that the Malfoys are nothing but evil, but you didn't listen. Do you really expect me to take you in after I tried countless times to warn you?" "So, you disown me?" I asked, hoping he would see how much he was hurting me and change his mind. He just looked at me before saying, "Goodbye Rose," and closing the door. "You did this to mum, didn't you. She did something you didn't like so you kicked her out? I knew I should have gone to her first. No wonder she divorced you!" I screamed at the closed door._

_**In another life I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say  
>you were the one that got away<br>the one that got away  
><strong>__"Scorpius, I was wrong. I can't stand not being with you. I can't stand not having you around. I can't just move on like I said. I can't let you go."_

_I wrote the simple statement on the scroll of parchment. I tied it to my small owl, hoping she would make it to France.__**  
>I was June and you were my Johnny Cash<br>Never one without the other we made a pact  
>Sometimes when I miss you<br>I put those records on  
><strong>__I put in my headphones.____I played the track Scorpius made me on my fourteenth birthday. We both had an obsession with Muggle Music, and he taught me how to get my portable radio to work inside the castle. __**  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
>It's time to face the music<br>I'm no longer your muse**_

_**But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>we'd keep all our pro-**_

"Rose? Rose Weasley?"

I turned to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy. "Scorpius," my voice was barely audible as I pulled the headphones out of my ears. A smile lit up his silver eyes. "Rose, it is you." He said, approaching me. He had no idea how much I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. "I thought Auror training didn't end for another month." I said, restraining myself. He stepped closer to me. "I couldn't stand being away from you for so long." He whispered. I looked up into his eyes, hoping he couldn't see just how desperate I was for him. His eyes were full of nothing but Love.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I've missed you so much." We said at the same time when we pulled back from our kiss.

~OoOoOoOoOoO~

I nervously gripped the bouquet in my hands. I smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in my perfect white dress. "Oh, Rosie, you look wonderful." Mum said, tears brimming in her eyes, "Too bad your father isn't here. He would have been proud, even if it is Scorpius Malfoy." I smiled a little. "Oh, look happy! This is one of the best days of your life!" she said. "Mummy, I love your dress!" Liza, my three-year-old daughter came running up to me. She gasped, looking at my gown. "Thank you Liza." I smiled.

"The man who is running the wedding said to come get you." She said. I looked at my mum nervously. "I guess it's time to go." She said, smiling. She took my arm and we walked together to the hall outside of the sanctuary.

"Good Luck." She whispered one more time, before slipping into the sanctuary and leaving me with Uncle Harry. "Are you ready to get married?" he asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

The music started, and we all walked into the Sanctuary (not at the same time). It was just like rehearsal, except everyone stood when I entered. I looked straight at Scorpius, my soon-to-be-husband. His smile was worth all of the stress we went through putting that wedding together. He looked beautiful in his midnight blue suit that made his eyes look that much more silver, and made his white-blonde hair stand out brightly. I felt myself smile, and all of the nervousness was gone. Everything was gone. It was just me, walking slowly towards Scorpius, walking towards the rest of my life.


End file.
